


Why Does Crying Make You Tired?

by ng_pc



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bellamy Blake & Clarke Griffin Friendship, Bellamy Blake Loves Clarke Griffin, F/M, Minor Character Death, Modern Setting Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Sad Bellamy, Student Clarke Griffin, Worried Bellamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 01:36:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4858214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ng_pc/pseuds/ng_pc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke's father is dead, and before she knows what is happening, she arrives at Bellamy's front door.<br/>Lots of tear-stained cuddles ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Does Crying Make You Tired?

“ _Bellamy_ ,” Clarke didn’t know how she had arrived at Bellamy’s front door, tears streaming down her face and hands trembling. All she did know that was her life was about to change. All she could think about was that her dad was dead.

“Clarke?” Bellamy caught her as she collapsed into his chest, her fingers clutching the fabric of his shirt tightly. He kicked the door shut as he wrapped his arms around her, leading her over to the sofa. Clarke curled herself up against him, her eyes clenched shut and her throat sore. Bellamy was yet to find out what was wrong, but he didn’t mind, and Clarke was glad he didn’t press her to declare what she didn’t want to believe.

They sat together for a long time, Clarke still sniffling and Bellamy’s arm going numb. He ran his free hand up and down her back soothingly, and she occasionally rubbed her nose on the soft material of his shirt, which he found cute. _Not_ that he found _her_ cute, attractive or beautiful in _any_ way at all…

Clarke finally managed to choke out what had happened.

“Bellamy,” she started, her voice hoarse, “my dad’s dead.” A fresh wave of pain drowned her, her tears starting again as she let out cries of grief and sadness.

Bellamy was still, the words not yet registered in his mind. Jake Griffin was dead? How? When? Why? Clarke didn’t deserve this! He hugged her tighter, tears already falling down his cheeks.

“Oh, Clarke. I’m so sorry,” he whispered into her hair, tucking her head under his chin.

\--- 

They stayed together on the sofa until the early hours of the morning. It didn’t matter that Bellamy had his Ancient History class in the morning, or that Clarke had to hand in her Fine Art assignment. At some unearthly hour that should not be seen in the a.m., Bellamy carried Clarke to his bedroom and took her shoes and sweater off. He tucked her under the comforter and made for the door to sleep on the sofa.

“Where are you going?” Clarke whispered. Bellamy turned back from retrieving a blanket from the cupboard.

“I thought I’d go-“

“Don’t you dare leave me,” she quietly demanded. Bellamy hesitated, but replaced the blanket and walked over the bed. He toed off his shoes, pulled his own sweater off along with his shirt. Clarke pulled the comforter back and Bellamy crawled in beside her, snuggling against each other. Clarke sighed.

“Bell?”

“Hmm?”

“Why does crying make you tired?” she asked with a yawn. Bellamy smiled.

“I don’t know, Clarke,” was the last thing she heard before the emotional exhaustion shut her down.

\--- 

They awoke the next afternoon, limbs tangled and still embracing each other tightly. Clarke had only woken a few times in the night, the truth still too much to handle. There were many messages and missed calls on both their phones, so they quickly told everyone they were okay.

“Thank you, Bellamy,” Clarke whispered when they were stood in the kitchen, a cup of coffee each cradled in their hands. Bellamy showed a small smile.

“Anything for you, Clarke,”

“I’m sorry I just turned up here unannounced,” she said, staring into her mug. Bellamy placed his on the counter and stood in front of Clarke, clutching her arms to get her attention.

“Don’t ever apologise for that. My door is always open to you, Clarke,”

“You haven’t asked me how… you know - yet,” she couldn’t bring herself to say it again.

“I don’t need to know,” he replied. It didn’t matter anymore. He was only interested in Clarke being okay – making sure she was coping with such heartbreak.

“I love you, Bellamy,” she said. Bellamy knew this kind of ‘I love you”, it wasn’t the kind he wanted, but it was better than none. Clarke collapsed into his embrace, and he rested his chin on her head.

“I love you too, Clarke,” he replied, with a whole other meaning than the friendly manner Clarke had suggested.

\--- 

Clarke stayed with Bellamy for the next week – not that Bellamy had any complaints, but it made him want her even more.

Three weeks after, Clarke moved in.

Bellamy couldn’t have been happier.

However long it was after that, Clarke realised.

It took her long enough, and Bellamy didn’t know _how_ much happier he could get.

 

Jake was proud of them.

**Author's Note:**

> The end wasn't planned...


End file.
